Lui et Moi
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Le défi des drabbles aux couples tirés au sort: Asahi x Nishinoya


Lui, il était petit, mais il avait l'ambition des plus grands. Moi, j'étais grand, mais mes ambitions étaient petites...

Lui, il savait où il allait, moi, j'ignorais ce que signifiait le mot aller.

Lui il avait la carte de son chemin dans le cœur, il en modifiait à sa guise les contours et les paysages. Moi je restais devant une page blanche que je craignais de tâcher. Lui il avançait en regardant le ciel, les étoiles et les nuages, moi je ne pouvais voir que mes pieds. Il voulait voler, j'avais peur de marcher. Si nous faisions une course, ses petites jambes énergiques rattraperaient certainement mes grands pas timides...

Lui il était lui, ni plus ni moins. Moi je réfléchissais à comment il fallait être. Il me disait alors qu'il ne fallait pas réfléchir pour être comme soi, qu'il suffisait de faire ce qu'on aimait et comme on le voulait. Je lui répondais en théories stériles que j'étais sûr ne jamais oser mettre en pratique...

Lui il était la liberté, le courage et l'amour, moi je n'étais qu'une apathique volonté d'être liberté, courage et amour.

Lui il riait, s'émerveillait et s'enthousiasmait, moi je ne faisais que vouloir ressentir très sincèrement ces émotions.

Lui il se désespérait, pleurait et souffrait, moi je ne faisais que vouloir ressentir très sincèrement ces émotions.

Lui il était la vérité, moi j'inventais d'autres réalités.

Nishinoya, il vivait, moi, Asahi je rêvais...

Un jour, j'ai pu comprendre pourquoi il était toujours si vivant et si heureux : il avait une passion. Plus tard, grâce à lui, je pu en avoir une moi aussi, et je me suis mis à aimer et à faire du volley-ball. Ce sport me permit de prendre confiance en moi. Il me donna un moyen d'exister par moi-même, de déployer toutes mes forces, d'exister absolument l'espace d'un instant. Guetter le ballon, m'en approcher et le frapper de tout mon être m'éjectaient hors de ma prison. J'avais l'impression de sortir de mon corps trop lourd et trop grand et de me voir enfin dans toute mon moi plénière. Courir, transpirer et suffoquer me faisaient sentir profondément vivant. Je ne me souciais plus des futilités, les conséquences de mes actes n'avais plus la même ampleur... j'étais parvenu avec lui et son aide à donner un sens à ma vie.

Mais tout cela, ne durait en vérité, qu'un maigre instant, et une fois la fin du match sifflée, s'en était fini de mon pâle bonheur, je regagnais mon insipide déprime habituelle, lui conservait son excessive fougue éternelle.  
Lui continua à être puissance de vie, moi je fus encore faiblesse qui haïssait la vie.

Un autre jour, toutes mes attaques avaient été contrées. Ça avait été très douloureux de ne parvenir à se sentir vivant du match. J'avais culpabilisé pour mon équipe, été frustré par la défaite, été dégoûté par moi-même, et ma vieille amie, la lâcheté, était venu m'ouvrir en grand ses portes pour m'y enfermer à double tour. La tranquillité d'un réconfort fade m'avait accompagné durant plusieurs mois. L'oubli de moi-même de ma passion, et de lui, que je craignais revoir, achevèrent de me priver des saveurs de la vie. J'avais trop peur de causer, de nouveau, peines et accablements.

Puis il était revenu et m'avait convaincu de mon innocence. Sa constante ténacité, sa vision simple et optimiste de voir la vie et son énergie m'avait manqué. Ma lâcheté, ma médiocrité décourageante et les saveurs amères de mes frustrations ne devaient, par contre, pas lui avoir manqué. Enfin c'est ce que je me disais.

Nous avions donc refait équipe, son feu avait éclairé mes cavernes d'insatisfactions et réchauffé les glaciers de mes poltronneries. Celles-ci avaient fondu, et au service de mes goûts et envies retrouvés, ma volonté s'était assouplie, avait pris plusieurs formes que j'avais accepté malgré des restes d'appréhensions.  
Mais ce qui permit de me libérer une fois pour toute et pour toujours de mes murs de roches et de glaces, ce ne fût pas la passion. Ce fût une chose toute autre.

Au début ce fût très dur, et désagréable. Je voulu fuir maintes fois les sentiments effrayants qui naissaient en moi. Je voulu me détourner de mes désirs nouveaux que je ressentais au quotidien pour Nishinoya. Je ne voulais pas prendre les responsabilités de mon amour pour lui. Mais petit à petit, les contradictions de mes envies m'avaient épuisé. J'avais été fatigué de réfléchir à comment faire et à comment être.

Alors comme lui, pour la première fois, j'avais fait ce que je voulais faire malgré la peur, la timidité et la gêne. Malgré toutes les conséquences qui pouvaient en résulter j'avais décidé de me poser mes lèvres sur celle de Nishinoya et de le serrer le plus fort possible dans mes bras. Je m'étais jeté à l'eau : j'avais fait, tout simplement en étant moi-même comme m'acceptant être moi-même.

« Tu vois, il suffit de faire et d'aimer, et tu es toi-même.»

C'était ce qu'il m'avait dit, mais en vérité, je n'aurai pas pu faire et aimer sans lui. Ça avait été grâce aux ailes qu'il m'avait constamment montrées que je pu m'en confectionner et m'évader ainsi de la tour où l'on m'avait enfermé, ou je m'étais enfermé...

Je l'avais rattrapé et à deux nous avions joint nos forces de vie.

Lui, il était petit et ne pouvait regarder bien haut. Moi j'étais grand mais il m'était dur, seul, de me tenir droit.  
Alors lui et moi nous nous sommes unis lui est monté sur mon dos pour mieux voir le ciel, les étoiles et les nuages, moi je dû me redresser pour le porter et je vis le ciel, les étoiles et les nuages.

Je découvris ainsi les couleurs, les nuances et la beauté de la liberté, de l'amour et de la vie. 


End file.
